Blaine's Scary Night
by Mimiminaj
Summary: Blaine just saw that new scary movie; now he can't sleep alone. And that's where Jake comes in.


_Okay, this is the stupidest shit ever. Seriously. Go to sleep Blaine. _

_Oh my god stop._

_No, demons are not real! You can't get possessed, alright. Don't be stupid. Just go to sleep…_

_One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

BANG.

"WHAT?" Blaine sat bolt upright. He pulled the covers to his chest and looked around. "Who's there?"

He waited a minute. Groining, he threw the blankets off him and stumbled to the light. He turned it on but kept his eyes shut.

_Oh my god you are the biggest loser ever. There is NO creepy possessed girl in your room. _

Blaine opened his eye's slowly, cautiously looking around the room. All clear. He grumbled to himself as he slipped on his slippers (guys can wear slippers, back off!) and headed out into the landing. He went into his parent's room cursing himself.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Blaine. No. You have got to be kidding me…" His father's exasperated tone made Blaine's eyes fall to the ground.

"I know. You told me. Whatever."

"Yes we did. We told you seeing that movie was a bad idea, especially since you'd be sleeping alone!"

"I know…but…"

"Have you been lying in your bed for the past two hours!?" His mom exclaimed, once she saw the time.

"Yeah. So I take it I can't sleep on your floor?"

"You are seventeen years old, NO YOU CANNOT SLEEP ON OUR FLOOR!"

"I'm going to Jake's than."

"I thought he worked a double today? That was the whole reason you wouldn't have him tonight."

"He should just be getting home. I'll just slip in…"

"Drive carefully…" his father grunted as he turned on his side.

"Don't get possessed…" His mother added, fluffing her pillow.

Blaine glared and turned to leave. Okay, so maybe that was deserved. He should have listened to them earlier and not seen the damn movie.

He continued grumbling to himself all the way to his car, where he proceeded to blast the music in an attempt to keep his mind off the movie.

Which he failed miserably at. Every shadow and mailbox looked like a spooky little bitch out to get his blood. He swore he almost swerved off the road at least a dozen times.

Parking at the side of the road, Blaine quickly shot out of his car and sprinted to the front door. He reached under the entry mat, grabbed the spare house key, unlocked the door and let himself inside, locked it again, and sighed all in record time.

He tiptoed up the stairs and past Jake's parents and then Jake's sisters rooms. It was close to one o'clock in the morning so Blaine was fairly sure he could make all the noise he want and still not wake anybody up. The Puckerman's, he had come to learn, were dead sleepers.

He slipped into the room he was looking forward, removing his slippers, his coat, and his pajama pants.

To his relief, Jake Puckerman was already snoring softly in the bed. Blaine crawled into it, folded down the covers, and wiggled in next to his boyfriend. For the first time all night, Blaine felt safe as Jake unconsciously wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"All right let me finally get some sleep," Blaine whispered as he gave Jake's chin a small peck, before nestling his face into his shoulder.

He was definitely not expecting Jake to talk back.

"Mmhmm. Hello there…"

"Jake! I didn't think I'd wake you! I'm sorry."

"It's fine babe. I wasn't fully asleep yet so…yeah…goodnight."

"Goodnight…."

He was silent for a few more seconds. Blaine relaxed and settled down.

"Wait, why you here babe?"

Blaine gritted his teeth. "Well I just couldn't stand not seeing you today. I hate when you work doubles."

"Aww, you came all this way just to see me for a few mintues?"

"Yep."

He was silent for a few more seconds, making Blaine, yet again, relax and settle down.

"Bullshit, you saw that movie didn't you?"

Blaine groaned. The last thing he had wanted was for Jake to find out how scared he was. Leave it to Blaine to be the only senior scared of a damn movie. And here he was running into the arms of a sophomore. Nope. He was definitely not letting Jake in on this.

"Nope. You told me not to, remember. I listened…I just really wanted to be in your arms…you know I love you, right?"

"Did I ever tell you what used to be here…" Jake mumbled, having this entire conversation without opening his eyes. Blaine got the feeling he was still half asleep.

"Where's here?"

"Our house is built on an old cemetery. They say it was haunted."

Blaine folded his arms and wiggled closer into Jake. His heart picked up and he pressed his face into Jake's chest.

"You don't say.." his voice quivered. "That would scare me if I had just watched a scary movie…good thing I didn't…"

"Mmhmm, real good thing."

A few minutes passed and Blaine swore he was starting to shake. He tried his hardest, but he couldn't stop himself from seeing figures opening the closet or crawling through the window. He was going to die tonight, he just knew it.

"Babe?" Jake's voice cut through the silence. "You're shaking. Babe," And he was instantly becoming more aware, "babe, I was kidding. Calm down. Of course our house isn't built on any fucking graveyard, I was just teasing."

"Th-that's kind o-o-of me-mean of yooou," Blaine stuttered.

"Hey," he shifted, pushing Blaine into the mattress and looming over him. His nose brushed Blaine's; Blaine moaned. "I'm sorry I scared you, I was just teasing. Listen, you're with me. I have anger issues. Puny little possessed girl come into my house? Please, I'd be angry as shit. I'll cut the bitch."

Blaine stared than giggled; letting a small smile cover his face. "How'd you know that's what I'm freaking out about?"

"Blaine, you saw The Possession, I'm not dumb. We do this like every other month."

"One of these times I'll listen, okay? I won't watch them…"

"Babe, I don't care. You go and watch them. I'll always be here to protect you, remember that, alright." He leaned down and brushed his lips against Blaine's.

"Alright. Besides, I'm really not even that scared…"

"Uh-huh. That sentence really loses its effect the sixth time…"


End file.
